Water and oil repellants, soil resists, and surfactants are generally prepared from linear perfluorinated alcohols, which are expensive and are prepared through several step syntheses. These alcohols are either then reacted to make final products or further synthesized into intermediates prior to making final products. New starting materials are needed that do not utilize linear perfluorinated alcohols.
Compounds other than linear perfluorinated alcohols, more particularly non-linear compounds, are needed which can be used as starting materials and intermediates to produce compounds for water and oil repellents and soil resists. The present invention meets this need.